


Яжеговорил

by Elvira_faery



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira_faery/pseuds/Elvira_faery
Summary: Краткий стебный пересказ 8 сезона сериала "Игра Престолов"  в жанре упрощенных сценариев. Мы снова с вами! Пишется по главе после выхода серии. Стеб, мат, пасхалки, банальные шутки, ничего святого.Неуважение чувств верующих в самых разных богов, оскорбление персонажей всеми недозволенными методами. Заимствование из кучи произведений, которые автор читал и смотрел в своей жизни. Спойлеры!





	1. Там, куда поедем, жрать нечего - кушай щас!

Ранее в сериале

*все горит, колышется на ветру и заметается снегами*  
*на фоне объятого войной мира слышатся рандомные реплики, как-то*

...а кто высказывается супротив генеральной линии партии и не желает следовать пути эффективного земледелия…  
...сжечь к чертовой матери! А потом - расстрелять…  
...а вы видели, какой у нас дракон?!  
...это если, к примеру, у тебя еще есть член…  
...тьма наступает, поебаться бы на дорожку…  
...три минуты, а ты уже в Королевской Гавани, и отрубленная голова почти не пахнет - в чем секрет?  
...скажем “нет” экспансии теплокровных агрессоров!..

ЗРИТЕЛИ: *задержали дыхание с надеждой*

(Ну, мы-то знаем)

*красивая музыка*  
*потерпите еще немного, в эту трехмерную графику вложена половина бюджета*  
*имейте же уважение*

Где-то на Севере

МАЛЬЧИК, ИМЕНИ КОТОРОГО МЫ НИКОГДА НЕ УЗНАЕМ: *бежит*  
ЗРИТЕЛИ: …  
ЗРИТЕЛИ *спустя пять минут* Вы ебанулись - тратить столько экранного времени на очередного обоссыша? Последний сезон, имейте уже совесть!  
СЦЕНАРИСТЫ: Будь спок, этот пиздюк не сыграет ровно никакой роли в сюжете. В книгах его тоже нет.  
ЗРИТЕЛИ: Сейчас, конечно, стало куда легче.  
АРЬЯ: *посмотрела на мальчика заинтересованно - как человек, который довольно долго не ел горячего*  
МАЛЬЧИК, ИМЕНИ КОТОРОГО МЫ НИКОГДА НЕ УЗНАЕМ: *залез на дерево от греха*  
БЕСЧИСЛЕННОЕ ВОЙСКО: *ломанулось вперед, невзирая на то, что размеры Винтерфелла ни разу не были рассчитаны на такое количество дармоедов*  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: *довольное лицо человека, которому недавно пошили красивую белую шубку*  
ДЖОН СНОУ: *озадаченное лицо человека, у которого, тем временем, какие-то сволочи отняли волчий воротничок*  
ТИРИОН и ВАРИС: *едут в карете, купаясь в море народной ненависти*  
СЕВЕРЯНЕ: *прищурились*  
ТИРИОН: Кстати, тебе очень повезло. Яйца не отморозишь...  
ВАРИС, обреченно: Я же вижу, тебе очень хочется. Скажи это уже.  
ТИРИОН: ...потому что у тебя их нет!  
ВАРИС: Подумать только, я же мог умереть уже пару сезонов назад.  
СЕВЕРЯНЕ: Понаедут всякие, с самоидентификацией бешеного одуванчика, а у нас потом то волки дохнут, то замки сгорают.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: *сделал вид, что он не при чем*  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Чего это они на меня зенки свои бесстыжие пялят? Небось, никогда не видели такой ослепительно прекрасной, мудрой, справедливой…  
ДЖОН СНОУ: У них просто по расписанию сейчас ужин. А макароны давно закончились.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: *поежилась*  
САНСА: Значит, я тут ему борщ грею, подушку вышила, жду не дождусь, как дура, а он притаскивает домой белобрысую шмару, генно-модицифированных драконов и чужую армию! 

Там же

БРАН: *сидит с таким видом, будто все здесь только и собрались, чтобы поглазеть на его рожу*  
ЗРИТЕЛИ: *замерли в предвкушении сладких обнимашек и родственного воссоединения*  
ЗРИТЕЛИ: Они не виделись столько лет и так любили друг друга! Как-то они встретятся? Какие слова родятся в их измученных сердцах? Это так трогательно и мило!  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Ну че, уже ебешься, как большой? *подмигнул*  
БРАН: Не совсем. Зато я за всеми подглядываю *ухмыльнулся*  
ЗРИТЕЛИ: *поперхнулись ужином*  
САНСА: *ржет в кулачок*  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: *смотрит на БРАНА с подозрением* ты случаем ТИРИОНУ не родственник?  
БРАН: *глазами обещает ДЕЙЕНЕРИС, что скоро шутки про члены покажутся ей детской песенкой*  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Ну, сеструха, смотри, какую я себе бабу отхватил. А ты говорила, что я идиот! Всего-то надо было, что подарить ей Север и сложить с себя корону. Ну и по мелочи - мы обещались кормить ее армию, пока сами не передОхнем с голоду.  
САНСА: Я же знала, что надо было запереть за тобой ворота покрепче.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Что сказать про Север - местечко так себе, весело, как на кладбище. Но куда мой мужик лыжи навострит - туда и я. Кстати, ты тоже с пивом покатишь. У нас, у Таргариенов, всегда уважали инцестуальную квир-полиаморию.  
САНСА: По тебе видно. Ну, в тесноте, да не в могиле, пустых свинарников для дорогих гостей у нас хватит. Только вшей тут мне не натащите, а то больно у тебя волосья длинные. У нас на таких девок вешают.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: А у нас таких, как ты, сжигают.  
САНСА, ехидно: Это где же это “у вас”?  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС, с гордой насмешкой: Да мне весь Вестерос как дом родной, где хочу - там и сру.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Я так рад, что вы подружились и стали, как сестрички.  
САНСА: Не дай боги еще одну сестру, я одну-то убить никак не могу.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: А мой брат уже помер, да и хуй бы с ним.  
ДЖОН СНОУ, радостно: Всегда мечтал о большой семье.  
БРАН: Кстати, КОРОЛЬ НОЧИ спер твоего дракона. И Стена пала. И я знаю, что вы с ДЖОНОМ делали прошлой ночью… два раза, и еще разик хотели, но не вышло.  
САНСА: Он знает! И мы теперь тоже знаем.  
СЕВЕРЯНЕ: И мы.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: *потеряла дар речи*  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Ну, добро пожаловать к нашему шалашу! Я же говорил - у нас весело. 

Там же

САНСА: Винтерфелл позвал - Северный Лорд ответил! Один за всех и все за одного! И в данном контексте я подразумеваю, что один Северный Лорд будет пахать за тысячу дотракийцев, а тысяча северян - жрать, как один Безупречный, потому что брюква вся сгнила, а вопрос о человеческих жертвах пока рассматривается. Мы не договорились, как решить, кого есть первым.  
СЕВЕРНЫЕ ЛОРДЫ: *насупились*  
САНСА: Кстати, где у нас лорд Амбер? Почему он ничего не ест?  
МАЛЬЧИК, ИМЕНИ КОТОРОГО МЫ НИКОГДА НЕ УЗНАЕМ: Ну, я энтот лорд… а че надо-то?  
САНСА: Мальчик, ты ебанулся? Кто впустил мелкого бомжа в Великий Чертог?  
МАЛЬЧИК, ИМЕНИ КОТОРОГО МЫ НИКОГДА НЕ УЗНАЕМ: Смотрите, я умылся.  
САНСА: Слушай, ДЖОН, ты не говорил, что у тебя есть сын.  
МАЛЬЧИК, ИМЕНИ КОТОРОГО МЫ НИКОГДА НЕ УЗНАЕМ: Нам нужны воины, лошади и оружие. И еда. И одежда бы не помешала. А еще у нас нет денег. Тогда мы обязательно поможем Винтерфеллу.  
САНСА: Чем же именно, мой юный дебильный друг?  
МАЛЬЧИК, ИМЕНИ КОТОРОГО МЫ НИКОГДА НЕ УЗНАЕМ: Искренним участием! А еще вы сможете хвастаться, что Амберы за вас воюют. Только дайте нам воинов…  
САНСА: Ладно, все равно у нас бесхозных людей полно, куда-то же надо их деть. Ну, беги домой, обрадуй… кто у тебя там остался?  
МАЛЬЧИК, ИМЕНИ КОТОРОГО МЫ НИКОГДА НЕ УЗНАЕМ: Ты сама-то как думаешь, если на военный совет послали меня одного и даже без лошади, а мне скоро будет ажно цельных семь годиков?  
САНСА: Экий ты оптимист.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: И Ночной Дозор тоже пусть сюда пиздует. Нехуй яйца морозить. Места хватит всем.  
САНСА: Нам так не хватало твоей мудрости.  
ЛИАННА МОРМОНТ: Позвольте поставить вопрос ребром: нахуя ты притащил эту шлюху, вашмилость? Мы, значит, выбрали тебя Королем Севера, готовим войско, как родному, вышиваем платки сердечками, а ты!.. Чмо ты, а не мачо! Вот кто ты без короны Короля Севера?!  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Неудачник, лох, нищеброд, пацан с хуевой прической… Какая в жопу разница.  
ЛИАННА МОРМОНТ: Нихуя же ты разговорился с пары поебок.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Я тут ващет мир спасаю. Мертвецы грядут! Враг у ворот! Я дал клятву, правда, потом нарушил, а потом дал еще раз, но другую, а потом меня возродили из мертвых, а потом я убил РАМСИ… так… запутался…  
САНСА, шепотом: Не больше трех слов в предложении, сколько еще тебе твердить! Не умеешь думать - не берись!  
ТИРИОН: Ну, вы тут все меня ненавидите, и я для вас ни разу не авторитет. Поэтому вы просто обязаны пасть ниц перед моей мудростью. Вот что я скажу: благодаря ДЖОНУ СНОУ вы все сохраните члены в целости. А скоро сюда прибудет армия Ланнистеров. У них тоже члены пока имеются. И весьма неплохие, я вам доложу.  
СЕВЕРНЫЕ ЛОРДЫ: *гомонят, взволнованные открывшейся перспективой*  
ТИРИОН: И, кстати, у нас есть драконы.  
САНСА: Кстати, чем их кормят?  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Да чем угодно. Ты тоже сгодишься. 

Там же, туды его в качель

ДЖЕНДРИ: Осторожнее, братва. Это очень ценная черная хуйня.  
СЕВЕРЯНЕ, с надеждой: Ее можно есть?  
ДЖЕНДРИ: В принципе, учитывая, что больше в кадре ничего нет… ну, я ел *тихо* похоже на жареные орешки.  
СЕВЕРЯНЕ, радостно: Вкусно как, будто хлеб у мамки из печи!  
ТИРИОН: *просто охуел*  
ТИРИОН: Этот народ не победить. 

Там же

ТИРИОН: А ты неплохо сохранилась. И, смотрю, цельный замок заграбастала.  
САНСА: Не завидуй. У тебя своя корова есть. А это мой лютоволк, и я его дою.  
ТИРИОН: За тобой брачный должок.  
САНСА: От дохлого дракона хвост, получишь у Мартина.  
ТИРИОН: Я скучал.  
САНСА: Как там СЕРСЕЯ? Привета мне не передавала, ну, случайно? Или там фотографий срамных?  
ТИРИОН: Обещала одолжить нам свою армию, ей пока без надобности, почти все враги померли, только мы и остались.  
САНСА: И почему если женщина умная и красивая, то братья все, как на подбор, идиотами вырастают?..  
ТИРИОН, несколько озадаченно: В принципе, я не против, что ты называешь меня в женском роде. А ДЖЕЙМЕ у нас и правда туповат.  
САНСА: ...воздух в Винтерфелле, что ли, на них так влияет, что у них мозги на глазах плесневеют? *задумчиво*  
БРАН, снизу, шепотом: Это у него от недоееебааа!  
ТИРИОН: *возмущенно и горестно распушился всей бородой* 

Там же, но в Богороще

ДЖОН СНОУ: *смотрит на дерево, явно пытаясь обдумать некую мучительную мысль*  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Как вы размножаетесь, если одно тут, а второе у Стены? Это же невозможно?.. Эй, ты чего молчишь?  
АРЬЯ: А ты раньше был еще тупее.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: А ты - страшнее.  
АРЬЯ: Как ты выжил после удара ножом в сердце?  
ДЖОН СНОУ, с дебильным видом: Я помер, что, не видишь?  
*родственные обнимашечки, которых мы так долго ждали*  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Где шлялась-то?  
АРЬЯ: То здесь, то там, знаешь ли. То здесь, то там.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Вижу, так и не купила себе нормальный меч, лошара. Небось, и не убила никого. Гы.  
АРЬЯ, сдержанно: Практически никого. Одного-двух… парочку. Парочку десятков. Парочку десятков сотен. Не бери в свою непричесанную голову. Я замечаю, меж тем, что САНСА не прониклась к твоей зазнобе?  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Да она вообще думает, будто всех умнее.  
АРЬЯ: Ну, технически САНСА единственная осталась, кто в этом сериале вообще думает.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: А раньше ты ее хотела в капусту порубать.  
АРЬЯ: Это было до того, как я открыла для себя прелести медитации и лесбийский сестроманс. Семья - это главное.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Так-то я тебе тоже родственник *задумчиво*  
АРЬЯ: *раскрыла объятия* Так чего же мы время теряем?

Где-то в Королевской Гавани

КВИБЕРН: У меня плохие новости.  
СЕРСЕЯ: Ну?  
КВИБЕРН: Самые плохие из плохих. Плохейшие. Ужасные. Ваша кровь застынет в жилах, земля содрогнется.  
СЕРСЕЯ: Не томи, старый.  
КВИБЕРН: Только если вы готовы. В общем… даже не знаю, как и сказать. Вы держитесь там. Можете подержаться за меня. За мое мужественное плечо.  
СЕРСЕЯ: Рожай уже.  
КВИБЕРН: *набрал полную грудь воздуха* Стенапаламертвецынаступают! Вот. Сказал.  
СЕРСЕЯ: А разве она не пала еще три сезона назад? *зевнула*  
КВИБЕРН, очень мрачно: НЕТ.  
СЕРСЕЯ: Да и хуй бы с ней, со Стеной. 

Где-то в море, где плывет тысяча кораблей, взявшихся из нихуя

АША: Когда ж я сдохну?  
КОМПЛЕКСНЫЙ ГРЕЙДЖОЙ: Если ты сдохнешь, то кто будет работать моим бесплатным психотерапевтом за миску похлебки?  
АША: Пусть твоя шлюха поработает. Ей полезно хоть раз в жизни поднять что-то тяжелее стакана.  
КОМПЛЕКСНЫЙ ГРЕЙДЖОЙ: Не трожь мою кралечку. Пьяную женщину легче раскулачить. Сейчас пойду и выебу ее, так долго мечтал об этом *загибает пальцы* десять… нет, ажно двадцать минут экранного времени!  
АША: Хуясе у вас все быстро развивается.  
КОМПЛЕКСНЫЙ ГРЕЙДЖОЙ: Ну, ебаться - не яйца пилить! *с надеждой вгляделся в лицо АШИ* Что, не смешно?  
АША: Ты меня с братцем моим не спутал?  
КОМПЛЕКСНЫЙ ГРЕЙДЖОЙ: В отличие от него, у тебя яйца есть! А знаешь, что еще у тебя есть? *смотрит, как ребенок в ожидании подарка*  
АША: Вам с ТИРИОНОМ что, один и тот же человек пишет реплики, а потом миксует в произвольном порядке?  
КОМПЛЕКСНЫЙ ГРЕЙДЖОЙ, обиженно: Тебя я тоже могу выебать.  
АША: В этом сериале становится слишком много инцеста на квадратный дюйм отсутствующей логики.

Снова в Королевской Гавани

КОМПЛЕКСНЫЙ ГРЕЙДЖОЙ: Я привел тебе тысячу кораблей, двадцать тысяч дебилов и две тысячи лошадей. Где мои отношения?  
СЕРСЕЯ: А слоники?  
КОМПЛЕКСНЫЙ ГРЕЙДЖОЙ: Может, тебе еще коалу притаранить?  
СЕРСЕЯ: И что будет делать двадцать тысяч людей с двумя тысячами лошадей?  
КОМПЛЕКСНЫЙ ГРЕЙДЖОЙ: Ну, я вообще-то не умею считать. Мне голова для короны нужна, а не для этого пидорства. Просто запомнил красивые слова.  
КАКОЙ-ТО МУЖИК: Счастлив служить под вашим началом, моя королева! Кстати, тут у меня смета на армию. Мы пытались приучить их к здоровому каннибализму, но эти пейзане так медленно учатся…  
СЕРСЕЯ: Сгинь отседова. Не видишь, свиданка у меня в разгаре.  
КАКОЙ-ТО МУЖИК: Я так горжусь, что вы пригласили меня на приватную аудиенцию. Могу ли я обсудить вопрос оплаты…  
КОМПЛЕКСНЫЙ ГРЕЙДЖОЙ: Не слыхал, что сказала дама? Вон, пока я тебя на аутодафе не пригласил.  
СЕРСЕЯ: Я тебе не шлюха, наглец. Королеву надо заслужить.  
КОМПЛЕКСНЫЙ ГРЕЙДЖОЙ: Уж и подрочить в тронном зале нельзя трудовому человеку.  
СЕРСЕЯ: И нечего так молчать! После войны сочтемся. Ожидание лишь усиливает чувства. Желательно десятилетнее ожидание на расстоянии в несколько тысяч лиг.  
КОМПЛЕКСНЫЙ ГРЕЙДЖОЙ: А если я пообещаю тебе трех коал и одного лемура?  
СЕРСЕЯ: Другой разговор. Пройдемте за ширму, любезный сэр. 

Там же

 

ШЛЮХА РАЗ: Мне говорили, что когда человека сжигают драконьим огнем, первыми плавятся волосы. Прямо, знаете, расплавляются в единую слипшуюся массу.  
ШЛЮХА ДВА: Навроде протухшей овсянки?  
ШЛЮХА РАЗ, задумчиво: Если она еще и подгорела.  
ШЛЮХА ТРИ: Еще интересно с легкими. Воздух в них загорается и грудь просто взрывается изнутри!  
ШЛЮХА ДВА: Когда руки и ноги отрываешь, но не сразу, а по очереди…  
БРОНН: Вы заткнетесь, нет? Еще слово - и я буду хранить верность ДЖЕЙМЕ всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
ШЛЮХА ТРИ: У меня есть несколько картинок. Кому показать?  
КВИБЕРН, врываясь с корабля на бля: Кто заказывал драконий фаллоимитатор?  
БРОНН: Это же арбалет.  
КВИБЕРН: Оченно рекомендую, задорная вещица. Отрываю от сердца.  
БРОНН: Ржавый, гигантский арбалет. Ты совсем сбрендил, старый пень?  
КВИБЕРН: Вот тут натянуть, и можно пользовать кого хошь. И девку, и дракона, и ДЖЕЙМЕ ЛАННИСТЕРА.  
ШЛЮХА РАЗ: А если немного поджарить человека в драконьем пламени, а потом арбалетом?  
КВИБЕРН: Мне нравится ход ваших мыслей, прекрасное гуманоидное создание со всеми своими зубами. Вижу, у вас и картинки имеются.  
БРОНН: Да конем меня.  
КВИБЕРН: Без проблем. Сделаем в лучшем виде. 

Там же, в соседней комнате. Похоже, что в этой вашей Королевской Гавани все ебутся на скорость. 

КОМПЛЕКСНЫЙ ГРЕЙДЖОЙ: Ну чо, как я те?  
СЕРСЕЯ: В принципе, ты лучше, чем мой бывший муж.  
КОМПЛЕКСНЫЙ ГРЕЙДЖОЙ: Ай да я! Ай да кракенов сын!  
СЕРСЕЯ: Но хуже, чем мой брат. Немножечко лучше, чем ЛАНСЕЛЬ. Если сравнить тебя с КВИБЕРНОМ… в условных величинах, то мы получим две трети и еще половинку. А вот Лунатику ты уступаешь. Но не везде.  
КОМПЛЕКСНЫЙ ГРЕЙДЖОЙ: Слушай, сколько у тебя вообще было мужиков?  
КОМПЛЕКСНЫЙ ГРЕЙДЖОЙ: А?

*прошло полчаса* 

КОМПЛЕКСНЫЙ ГРЕЙДЖОЙ: Ну, я пойду?  
СЕРСЕЯ: Да, я хочу побыть одна.  
КОМПЛЕКСНЫЙ ГРЕЙДЖОЙ: Неужто я так хорош? *приосанился* Наверное, поплакать хочешь?  
СЕРСЕЯ: Нет, просто мельтешишь, как скаженный, и я постоянно со счета сбиваюсь. 

Где-то там в море

ТЕОН: Я туточки! *тяжело дышит* Никуда не опоздал?  
АША: К раздаче мозгов при рождении. Ты бы еще пешком по дну пришел, дефективный. У приличных людей телепорты настроены! Так бы и врезала тебе.  
ТЕОН: *побеждает вооруженную до зубов команду тысячи кораблей силой доброго слова, молитвы Утонувшему богу и отсутствия яиц*

Чуть позже

ЯРА: Хорошо помыться хотя бы раз в сезон! Че приуныл, задохлик? Небось, к ДЖОНУ СНОУ хочешь, защищать Север, воображать себя истинным Старком, носить ошейник лютоволка, вот это все?  
ТЕОН: Страсть как хочу!  
ЯРА: Ну, тогда пиздуй.  
ТЕОН: Куда? Вокруг нас открытое море.  
ЯРА: Не боись. Что-то мне подсказывает, что в воде ты не утонешь. 

Снова Север

КАКАЯ-ТО ДЕВУШКА: Я рыжая и у меня нет реплик.  
КАКОЙ-ТО СТАРИКАН: Добро пожаловать, миледи. Какая вы упитанная.  
КАКАЯ-ТО ДЕВУШКА: Что?  
КАКОЙ-ТО СТАРИКАН: Проходите, говорю, к столу. Только сначала помойтесь, попарьтесь в настоящей северной печи и протритесь вот этой освежающей смесью соли и перца.  
ТИРИОН: Это Карстарки. Герб у них клевый.  
ДАВОС: Что такое герб?  
ТИРИОН: Хуй знает. Ну, вестимо не связка лука.  
ДАВОС: *приободрился*  
ТИРИОН: Припоминаю, что Старки и Карстарки знатно повыбивали друг из друга дурь.  
ДАВОС: Но ДЖОН СНОУ всех помирил.  
ВАРИС: Кого это всех?  
ДАВОС: Вот эту деваху, которую я первый раз вижу, ее мертвого братца и цельных трех Старков, из которых один дефективный, а другая вечно шароебится по кустам.  
ВАРИС: Помирил?  
ДАВОС: Во всяком случае, пока что количество этих долбоебов не меняется.  
ТИРИОН: Северяне нас недолюбливают. Третьего дня мне в постель подложили таракана.  
ДАВОС: Вашмилость, на Севере все очень независимые. Уверен, таракан пришел своими лапками.  
ТИРИОН: Ты меня сейчас крайне утешил.  
ДАВОС: Вы б лучше анекдотец какой рассказали, ежли хотите поднять свое реноме в глазах народных масс.  
ВАРИС: Кто, ну вот кто тянул тебя за язык?  
ТИРИОН: Смотрите, там, внизу, ДЕЙЕНЕРИС и ДЖОН СНОУ. Они такие маленькие.  
ДАВОС: Жениться бы барину, а то все ходит и ходит, как мерин неприкаянный.  
ТИРИОН: А уж члена джонова отсель и вовсе не видать. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему.  
ВАРИС, торопливо: Так что ты там говорил о свадебке?  
ДАВОС: Дело-то молодое. Им бы только пожамкаться, к государственным делам непривычные.  
ВАРИС: А ведь у нас есть такой неебический шанс - Семь Королевств с долбоебом и маньячкой во главе! Когда такое было-то, а?  
ДАВОС: Боюсь, наша стариковская мудрость больше никому не интересна.  
ТИРИОН: Я тебя в два раза моложе.  
ВАРИС: А так и не скажешь. Все признаки раннего Альцгеймера налицо.  
ДАВОС, мечтательно: Была б моя воля - оженил бы их, только б они меня и видели!  
ВАРИС: Что, обоих сразу?  
ДАВОС: Намекну: в книге у меня была жена. В сериале ею и не пахнет.  
ТИРИОН: Да и я б их оженил. Я еще молодой *повысил голос* горячий, а жена мне с четвертого сезона не дает. ВАРИС, присоединяйся к флешмобу. Ах да: тебе нечем.  
ВАРИС, мстительно: А я бы мог сплести такое красивое дилдо из твоей бороды. 

Там же

ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Люди такие смешные. Копошатся что-то, паяют какую-то фигню. Все равно же помрут, рано или поздно *улыбка*  
ДЖОН СНОУ: *смущенно засмеялся* А можно их драконами немножечко пожечь? А то больно много стало у нас энтих бездельников, имитирующих перековку коровьих сёдел на боевые знамена.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: *светится любовью* Говно вопрос! Тем более, что мои малыши проголодались. Со вчерашнего дня съели всего-то два дневных пайка.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Два пайка чего?  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Два дневных пайка этого безобразия, которое вы зовете замком. Ты что, уши не моешь?  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Я б мыл, но воду они тоже выпили.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Мне кажется, или твоя сестра меня не уважает.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Да ты что. Показалось тебе.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: И та крыса в супе мне тоже показалась?  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Вообще-то могла бы и спасибо сказать. Отказываешься от вкусной, питательной крысы ради нее, и никакой тебе благодарности.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Ладно. В принципе, она была и правда вкусная. Но хвост в следующий раз надо варить подольше. Хватит базарить, лезь на дракона.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: А ежли он меня скинет или сожрет?  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Ну, братец у тебя ничо такой. Без короля не останусь.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Это меня вот сейчас очень обнадежило. 

*долгий и довольно красивый полет на дракошках, в процессе которого Север пару раз чуть было не осиротел*

ДЖОН СНОУ: Смотри, какая красивая долинка. Мы могли бы остаться тут навсегда и никогда больше не видеть эти отвратительные рожи.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Ты что, заблудился, придурок?  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Я показываю тебе родные места.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Уверена, ты тут сроду не бывал.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Все бывает в первый раз.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Проверим эту теорию на скоростном оральном сексе в условиях температуры замерзания антифриза? 

Тоже на Севере, но тут теплее

ДЖЕНДРИ: Я кую и я постригся. Пока на этом моя роль в сюжете завершена.  
ПЕС: У Одичалых такие ножи делают только уроды и хуесосы.  
ДЖЕНДРИ: Ты на что-то намекаешь, или мне показалось?  
АРЬЯ: Отошел от него на три шага, руки по швам.  
ПЕС: Как я по этому скучал.  
АРЬЯ: Че, старая оглобля, коптишь еще небушко?  
ПЕС: Помниццо, ты меня в прошлый раз камнем пришибла, тля.  
АРЬЯ: И грабанула, как лоха. Гы-гы.  
ПЕС: Люблю тебя, как родную дочку. Так бы и вмазал леща!  
ДЖЕНДРИ: А почеломкаться?  
АРЬЯ: Сделаешь мне вот эту штуку? Только отполируй хорошенько.  
ДЖЕНДРИ: Это что, вибратор каменного века?  
АРЬЯ: Это копье.  
ДЖЕНДРИ: Ну, если тебе нравится давать им имена…  
АРЬЯ: За базаром следи, да?  
ДЖЕНДРИ: Ты такая же, как все богатые телки. Поматросите и бросите. А простой парень потом мучайся от стоя… от любви.  
АРЬЯ: Мне ващет и четырнадцати нет. Законом мне разрешено убивать людей, а вот взамуж еще не пора.  
ДЖЕНДРИ: Мы тут живем по законам военного времени, поэтому пошли за наковальню, эмансипироваться будем.  
ПЕС: Ты лучше с ним не ходи, а то я прошлый раз повелся, неделю сесть не мог.  
АРЬЯ: Чего?  
ПЕС: Хорошие погоды стоят, говорю. 

Там же

САНСА: Лорд Гловер желает нам идти нахуй.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: А обещаний-то было! Так и знал, что нельзя доверять старому хрычу.  
САНСА: Ну, он несколько огорчился, когда вместо Короля Севера получил ожившую рекламу сиротского приюта на выезде. Ты пошто корону потерял, гад? Между прочим, это фамильная ценность. Была.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Не нужна мне ваша корона! Я служу северному народу! Я специально для вас всех привел с собой армию и двух драконов! Мертвецы наступают и стоят с косами, а дороги поросли кровавым тростником войны!  
САНСА: И таблетки снова не принял. А бабу зачем притащил? Она тоже дракон, или, может, она - армия? *ехидно* Я, значит, его тут жди, сиди в четырех стенах, а он всяким южным блядям шубы дарит и на драконах раскатывает, как порядочный!  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Как будто мне нравится ежедневно учить список ее титулов. Я каждый раз забываю то, что в середине! Да мне мыться приходится раз в неделю! Ты что, вообще в меня не веришь?!  
САНСА, устало: Ты же знаешь, что нет.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Вот так бы сразу. Думаешь, королевой она будет паршивой?  
САНСА: Абсолютно уверена. Небось, ты преклонил колено, чтобы заглянуть ей под юбку? Перед сестрой-то можешь не врать.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: *одухотворенно молчит*  
САНСА: *мысленно пытается прикинуть, что будет, если прямо сейчас надеть кастрюлю с борщом ему на голову*

Там же

ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Ты мужик, только честно?  
СЭМ, испуганно: Вы сейчас про какой именно орган?  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Мой друг сказал, что ты спас ему жизнь. Проси, что хошь. Кроме бабла, еды и мозгов.  
ДЖОРАХ: Сколько она сделала ошибок в слове “любимый” *умилился*  
СЭМ: Однажды я украл из столовой пирожок.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС, добродушно: Боги простят.  
СЭМ: И еще меч, фамильный, валирийской стали. Он, собственно, бесценен.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: А, не парься, все равно твои родичи все уже померли.  
СЭМ: И нассал на гобелен с родовым древом. И еще того… сестра у меня была. Красивая, стерва. Была. А мать…  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: *немного побледнела* Ладно, остальных тоже сожжем.  
СЭМ: Вот спасибо, вашество, век буду за вас богов молить! И еще я девку одичалую попортил.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Ее тоже того, сжечь?  
СЭМ: Лучше найдите, а то по сюжету мы вместе приехали, а я ее в кадре как-то не наблюдаю. А ведь я - молодой, растущий организм. У меня искания.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Если можно, без подробностей.  
СЭМ: А у вас с ДЖОНОМ серьезно, да? *игриво встряхнул животом*  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: *отодвинулась*

Там же

СЭМ: Что ты делаешь тут в темноте и холоде, один, в подворотне?  
БРАН: Тебя жду, сладенький *со значением* Пора сказать ДЖОНУ СНОУ о нас.  
СЭМ: Может, начнем с того, что он потомок Таргариенов?  
БРАН: И не забудь уточнить, что он мне не брат.  
СЭМ: Это зачем?  
БРАН: Да так, низачем *поправил челочку* Скажи ДЖОНУ, пусть потом ко мне заглянет. Я тут буду, около мусорной кучи, под снегом. 

Там же, в подземельях

ДЖОН СНОУ: Наконец-то один. Наконец-то могу подумать о судьбах мира и о том, почему это дерево размножается на таком большом расстоянии от второго дерева. И почему оно мне так и не ответило. Обиделось, может.  
СЭМ: Сорян, не хотел мешать тебе. Сейчас я отвернусь, ты застегнешь штаны и как будто бы я и не видел, что ты сейчас делал с веткой чардрева, статуей прабабки и беличьим хвостом.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: И не передернуть спокойно в этом замке. То родственники, то конец света. Сам как? Как там ДЖИЛЛИ?  
СЭМ: Не видал их с ребенком сто лет и еще бы столько не видеть. К делу: я хочу сказать тебе кое-что очень важное.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Я уже в курсе, что Безупречные сожрали всю морковку.  
СЭМ: Не, я про государственный переворот и тайну твоего рождения, которая явилась мне в чьем-то там дневнике и брановых глюках.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Помедленней, пожалуйста. Какой-какой переворот?  
СЭМ: Твоя тетка - это мамка твоя. А твой батя - брат твоей невесты. Словом, ты наш король, славься твое имя в веках, кстати, снова забыл, как тебя там.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: *задохнулся от злости* Мой отец был благородным старым пердуном!  
СЭМ: Давай попробуем еще раз. Ты - сын Рей…  
ДЖОН СНОУ: У него была меховая шубка и меч! Меч был!  
СЭМ: Ты понимаешь вообще, что твоя задница рождена для Железного Трона?  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Он никогда мне не врал!!! Сказано, что я родился от подзаборной шлюхи - так тому и быть!!! А вы все, вы… сожгу к хуям и уйду на Стену! За Стену! Сброшусь со Стены прямо в драконью пасть! Будете знать! Я ублюдок, это звучит гордо! Я несу свой идиотизм, как знамя, и ничто не может добраться до моих мозгов!  
СЭМ: *вздохнул* Я как-то по-другому представлял себе эту сцену. 

Где-то в районе Стены

ТОРМУНД и БЕРРИК: *идут в темноте*  
*все еще идут, нихуя не видно*  
ЗРИТЕЛИ: Вам перед съемкой выдают бесплатную наркоту, что ли?  
СКОРБНЫЙ ЭДД: Гоп-стоп, мы подошли из-за угла. Убейте его, вон какие глаза красивые! Не доставайся же ты никому!  
ТОРМУНД: Третий раз играем в хоровод вокруг обломков Стены, и каждый раз несмешно.  
СКОРБНЫЙ ЭДД: Иди сюда, чувак, поручкаемся.  
БЕРРИК: Нашли че пожрать?  
СКОРБНЫЙ ЭДД: Вот, извольте - художественная инсталляция из бесхозных мясных субпродуктов. Мне кажется, самое место ей в Черном Замке. Или можно ДЖОНУ на свадьбу подарить.  
БЕРРИК: Прекрасный образец раннего творчества ИНЫХ, коллеги.  
ТОРМУНД: Кстати, что это за хер?  
ЗРИТЕЛИ: Нас всех интересует.  
СКОРБНЫЙ ЭДД: Это мальчишка Амберов.  
ЗРИТЕЛИ: Да откуда, блядь, ты это взял, если всю жизнь торчишь на Стене, а этого парня мы все впервые видим и лет ему меньше, чем вы сериал снимаете?!  
СКОРБНЫЙ ЭДД: А давайте все дружно съебем отсюда в Винтерфелл?  
БЕРРИК: Заметьте, не я это предложил.  
МАЛЬЧИК, ЧЬЕГО ИМЕНИ МЫ НЕ УЗНАЕМ: Шли бы вы НАХУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУУЙ!  
БЕРРРИК, деловито поджигая пацана мечом: Есть сырое - только вредить желудку.  
ЗРИТЕЛИ: *охуели и молчат*

Снова на Севере

ДЖЕЙМЕ: Ну, я приехал! Где фанфары, где восторженные овации? Теперь-то судьбы мира в безопасности. Ажно целую серию мучился на этой лошади, потому что кто-то не дал мне даже малюсенького телепорта. Ниче, ужо теперь мой актерский талант развернется в невиданную мощь. Я прямо ощущаю, как мой персонаж становится больше, мощнее и многограннее.  
БРАН: *смотрит из-за угла, обещая взглядом все то, о чем СЕРСЕЯ всегда стеснялась спросить*  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Бля. 

КОНЕЦ СЕРИИ: *наступил*

СЦЕНАРИСТЫ: Не переключайтесь, сейчас мы кратенько расскажем, что хотели сказать в этом эпизоде.  
ЗРИТЕЛИ: Что вы - дебилы без фантазии, которые начали всирать персонажей, не прерываясь на обед и сон?  
СЦЕНАРИСТЫ: Ну, если вы предпочитаете краткий пересказ...

Удаленные сцены

СЕВЕРЯНЕ: *выказывают сдержанные расистские настроения*  
ДЖОН: А я предупреждал, темный у нас народец, дикий. Пороть и пороть.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Погодь, я ж белокожая блондинка. Чего они на меня-то зенки пялят?  
ДЖОН: ...и подслеповатый. 

***

ДЖОН СНОУ: Глянь на себя, вымахал! Какие у тебя… глаза! Настоящий мужчина! Мужик! Громадина! Пар...  
БРАН, кокетливо: охолони, я пока еще девственник.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: *подавился словами и растерял родственные чувства в бороде*

***

ШЛЮХА: Был у меня мужик. Хозяйство - хоть в цирке показывай. Членом гвозди мог гнуть.  
ДРУГАЯ ШЛЮХА: Это что, вот у меня был мужик - после него неделю не сядешь.  
ТРЕТЬЯ ШЛЮХА: А мой миленок родился с четырьмя яйцами. Зажигаем мы с ним как-то в компании гвардейского полка...  
БРОНН: Когда я заказывал секс по телефону, я имел в виду нечто иное. 

***

КВИБЕРН: Неловко вас прерывать, но не время голышом кувыркаться. Пора подумать о кровавой расчлененке и запрещенных орудиях убийства.  
БРОНН: А чем, по-твоему, мы тут до тебя занимались?  
КВИБЕРН: Бери вот этот неудобный арбалет, который не складывается и весит полтонны, и пришиби им королевского братца. Оченно они им надоели, мочи нет.  
БРОНН: Разбежался об косяк. Между прочим, мы с ним почти женаты.  
КВИБЕРН: Ну, хоть оттащи куда-нибудь эту хреновину подальше. Сил моих больше нет держать ее у себя. Воняет и скрипит.  
БРОНН: Может, если я ее подарю ДЖЕЙМЕ, он ко мне вернется. Подкрадусь, ткну его стрелой… как в старые добрые!  
КВИБЕРН: Всенепременно. Вы же пара, созданная на небесах *про себя* и извилина одна на двоих. 

***

БРАН: Пора уже ему сказать.  
СЭМ: А ну как не перенесет?  
БРАН: Не, пора, брат, пора.  
СЭМ: Может, не надо?  
БРАН: Посуди сам - если не мы, то кто? Вот никто ему так и не сказал, что он идиот - и посмотри, что из этого вышло!  
СЭМ: Блин, никогда еще не говорил другу, что его телка - его же и тетка, и что вместо того, чтобы делать с ней маленьких дракончиков, ему надо ее свергнуть с Железного Трона.  
БРАН: Все бывает в первый раз.  
СЭМ: Тебе-то откуда знать?


	2. Олух Семи Королевств

В предыдущих сериях

СВОДНИЧЕСТВО: *происходит*  
ПРОВЕТРИВАНИЕ СЕМЕЙНЫХ СКЕЛЕТОВ: *обратный отсчет*  
БРАН: *смотрит так похабно, как будто планирует соблазнить каждого выжившего мужчину, женщину равно как и дерево*

Где-то на Севере

ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Как же ты меня бесишь. Так и пришибла бы.  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Явился пред ваши прекрасные глазоньки, чтобы героически проебаться вместе со всей тусовкой. А то Королевская Гавань, разве ж она размах дает? Ржавый арбалет да драконий череп - вот и все их аргументы.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Вы нам с сеструхой армию обещали.  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: В вашем возрасте пора прекращать верить красивым тетенькам, которые предлагают халявные конфеты. Вот я тоже верил, и что? Разок моргнул, и трое спиногрызов тут как тут, и все появились от чтения Семикнижия.  
ТИРИОН: Ваше величество, я знаю своего брата. Если он решил проебаться - то сделает обязательно.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: А ты вообще захлопнись, вша с бородой. Все из-за тебя.  
САНСА: Знаю этого хмыря. Чтоб он сдох.  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: После тебя.  
САНСА: Чего приперся, нам самим тут жрать нечего.  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Это важнее, чем верность и принципы.  
САНСА: Что важнее?  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: То, что у нас почти закончилась еда, а у вас полно вкусных, свежих воинов на любой вкус.  
БРАН: Чего не сделаешь ради любви.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: *закрыла лицо рукой* Кто-нибудь, купите ему уже “Плейрыцарь”.  
БРИЕННА: Я - простая вестеросская баба. В ваши эти политические хитросплетения не лезу. Но что хочу сказать: мужик, живой, теплокровный, возраста согласия, годный к срамным утехам, традиционной ориентации, нынче на дороге не валяется.  
САНСА: Возьмешь его на поруки? Позволишь ему быть сзади в бою?  
БРИЕННА: Еще как возьму *облизнулась* а позы мы обговорим в процессе воевания, не извольте беспокоиться.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: А ты что думаешь, милый? Может, все-таки расстреляем?  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Извини, я не слушал *встряхнул кудряшками* А что это за симпатичный молодой человек почти пожилых годов, всего лишь без одной руки?  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: *прищурилась* Марш в свои покои. И на милю к нему тебя не подпущу. 

Там же

ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Ты или предатель, или идиот.  
ТИРИОН: Никогда Ланнистеры не были предателями! *гордо*  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Я бы на твоем месте так не радовалась. СЕРСЕЯ все еще сидит на Железном Троне. А все из-за тебя.  
ТИРИОН, с изумлением: А не из-за того, что у нее огромная армия, куча золота и укрепленный замок?  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Если ты не способен сделать этакую малость - просто свергнуть ее с Железного Трона без чьей-либо посторонней помощи, - то нахуя ты мне вообще сдался? Нормальный десница бы давно завоевал мне трон, еще до завтрака, да еще успел бы выткать приличный шлейф для коронации.  
ТИРИОН: Может, тебе еще на рояле поиграть? 

Там же, кузня

ДЖЕНДРИ: *кажется, не мылся с тех пор, как сел в ту самую лодку*  
АРЬЯ: Где мой заказ? Тьма наступает, время не ждет, вибратор сам себя не выточит.  
ДЖЕНДРИ: Недосуг мне. Вона сколько народу доверяет мне свое личное счастье. Ты вообще в курсе, что в эту тяжкую военную годину множество людей остались вдовами, сиротами и одинокими дрочерами?  
АРЬЯ, строго: А мой чтобы сделал наперед, и получше, чем для этих оборванцев. Смотрю, какие-то они слабенькие.  
ДЖЕНДРИ: Не выпендривайся, опыт не пропьешь.  
АРЬЯ: Говорят, ты зырил живых мертвецов. Ну и как они тебе?  
ДЖЕНДРИ: В смысле как они мне?  
АРЬЯ: Как выглядят, чем пахнут, какие у них любимые позы. Ты что, даже не попробовал живого мертвеца? Ну и лох.  
ДЖЕНДРИ: *сглотнул*  
АРЬЯ: Может, спустимся в крипту, поглазеем на статуи?  
ДЖЕНДРИ: Хотя мне очень симпатичен твой талант метания каменных глыб в головы мимопроходящих работников, я тут, между прочим, работаю, а не груши околачиваю.  
АРЬЯ: Ты имитируешь деятельность, как искусство имитирует жизнь.  
ДЖЕНДРИ: Че?  
АРЬЯ: Говорю, ежли завтра мой хер не будет лежать у меня на столе, можешь писать заявление по собственному, отдашь Королю Ночи лично в руки. 

Там же, но Богороща

БРАН: *пялится на дерево так офигело, будто только что шмальнул*  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Я пришел сразу же, как только разгадал твой шифр. Раздеваться будем, или незачем терять последние минуты мирной жизни?  
БРАН: Ты опоздал.  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Идиоты не опаздывают, они всегда приходят невовремя.  
БРАН: Благодаря тебе я стал другим человеком. Небинарная личность во мне пробудилась от пинка под зад, который ты дал мне еще в первом сезоне. Пока я не определился, мальчик я, девочка или трехглазый ворон, говори мне “они”.  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Тебя же потом вылечат, да?  
БРАН: Кто тебе сказал, что будет какое-то “потом”? 

Там же, во дворе

ТИРИОН: Ай да мы. Стоим посреди нихуя, собираемся сражаться хрен знает за что.  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Здорово, что семейные ценности Ланнистеров остаются неизменными.  
ТИРИОН: Как тебе наша новая королева? Правда, хороша?  
ДЖЕЙМЕ, осторожно: Она сегодня назвала тебя дебилом при всем честном народе.  
ТИРИОН: Она это не со зла. Ее можно понять. Я сделал ошибку, свойственную всем умным людям.  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Это какую же?  
ТИРИОН: Смотрел СЕРСЕЕ не в глаза, а в декольте.  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Она же носит закрытый доспех.  
ТИРИОН: Мысленным взором. Астральная проекция. Да ладно тебе, ты вообще с ней спал!  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Помрем, и больше никогда не поебемся.  
ТИРИОН: Что есть смерть, если не сон разума? Я часто размышлял, как буду бесплотным духом носиться по лесам и полям, бесприютный, гонимый, как буду пугать невинных дев… ну-ка иди сюда, когда с тобой брат делится самым сокровенным!  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Смотри, как у нее доспехи блестят.  
ТИРИОН, мрачно: ...и сено, я буду раскидывать всюду сено и мешать его с коровьими лепешками. Ах ты мудила, последний день царства Людей, а он на бабу пялится.  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Советую прогулку в Богорощу. БРАН должен быть все еще там. У его самоходного кресла не поворачиваются колеса. 

Там же

ДЖЕЙМЕ: Здравы будэ.  
БРИЕННА: И тебе не хворать.  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Хотите обсудить детали завтрашнего наступления?  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Вам к лицу эти штаны. Оттеняют приставшую к волосам грязь.  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Красиво дерутся пацаны. Можно устроить маленький тотализатор. ПО-моему, они оба проигрывают здравому смыслу.  
БРИЕННА, поворачиваясь с диким выражением лица: Го ебаться?! Только чтобы со всякими грязными словечками, как я люблю.  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Буду счастлив послушаться мою госпожу. Ошейник-то я уже надел. 

Там же, но в теплом помещении, откуда некоторые умные люди предпочитают особо и не выползать в жестокий северный мир

ДЖОРАХ: Кхалиси, простите меня, дурака грешного, но когда я вижу ТИРИОНА, руки так и тянутся отвесить ему тумака. Ненавижу эту мелкую образину.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Ты ж сам его и притащил.  
ДЖОРАХ: А от него разве отвяжешься!  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Это он умеет. Удивительной бесючести тварь.  
ДЖОРАХ, обиженно: Меж тем, могла бы и назначить меня десницей. Сердце-то у меня не железное! *вполголоса* И руки тоже.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Пожалуй, пора устроить показательную казнь?  
ДЖОРАХ: Лучше простим. В конце концов, рази он виноват, что такой уродился. Бесполезный, глупый, стремный идиот.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: В самую точку.  
ДЖОРАХ: А вот спросите мое мнение, и я отвечу, что две умные женщины без одежды и в спальне всегда найдут общий язык. Вы бы приобщили леди САНСУ к прелестям радикального феминизма, пока не поздно. Грех вам из-за ДЖОНА СНОУ ссориться *в сторону* а если оный и помрет случайно, никто плакать не будет. 

Там же

КАКОЙ-ТО СТАРИКАН: Мы пытаемся закрыть ворота в крепость, но внизу намерзло столько трупов, что работа затягивается. Мы уже начали готовить из них холодец, поэтому скоро надеюсь сообщить о положительных результатах.  
САНСА: Ворота закрывать нельзя ни в коем разе. А ну как вражеская армия, Король Ночи или банда дорожных грабителей придут, чтобы убивать, воровать и насиловать, а у нас заперто! Невежливо выйдет.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Я надеялась поговорить с вами наедине, леди САНСА.  
САНСА: А я надеялась век тебя не видать, но, как видишь, мы живем в реальном мире.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Зачем бы нам, девочкам, что-то друг меж другом делить?  
САНСА: *насторожила уши*  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: *погладила САНСУ по руке* Это все из-за твоего брата? Я ведь не жадная, давай составим расписание? После понедельника, вторника, среды, четверга, пятницы, субботы и воскресенья можешь себе все остальные дни забирать.  
САНСА: *изумленно проследила, как ладонь ДЕЙЕНЕРИС переместилась с руки на задницу*  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: А то бери ТИРИОНА в качестве залога моего расположения. Можно для простых будуарных радостев, а можно и на органы. Он что-то дурак-дураком стал.  
САНСА: Это на них местный воздух так действует *тяжело вздохнула*  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: *проникновенный взгляд и взмах ресниц*  
САНСА: *дрожащим, но твердым голосом* Я тебе не какая-нибудь там АША. Нас так просто не раскулачить! Дам только за Север.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Мы еще поговорим после того, как нас убьют живые мертвецы и накроет вечная мерзлота. 

Там же

ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Вообще-то подразумевалось, что твоя сестра приведет мне собственноручно пойманные корабли. А пока я вижу перед собой инвалида, одна штука, и каких-то троих лишенцев, каждый из которых, как подсказывает мне интуиция, думает лишь о том, как бы поскорее сожрать казенную порцию мороженной брюквы.  
ТЕОН: Моя сестра решила захватить Железные Острова взад в вашу честь.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: После всего того, что в мою честь наворотил ТИРИОН, я начинаю предпочитать врагов.  
ТЕОН: Я и эти героические три человека будут защищать Винтерфелл.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Ну, теперь-то можно выдохнуть. Как мы обходились без вас, ума не приложу. 

САНСА бросается Теону в объятия. Пожалуй, самая по-настоящему милая и нормальная сцена за эти две серии. 

ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: *мы наблюдаем рождение шиппера редких пейрингов*

Там же, во дворе  
Какой-то бесконечно длинный день  
(а БРАН так и не стал мужчиной)  
(и вы думаете, что это у вас проблемы? Посмотрите на БРАНА)

КАКОЙ-ТО НЕСЧАСТНЫЙ МУЖИК: Милорд, мы не солдаты. Просто шли мимо. Можно нам домой, пожалуйста?  
ДАВОС: Не дрейфь, дрыны и копья получите вон в той башне. А пока вот те каша из сапога и похлебка из бараньего визга.  
КАКОЙ-ТО НЕСЧАСТНЫЙ МУЖИК, безнадежно: Значит, не вернете паспорта-то?  
ДАВОС: Однажды я участвовал в Битве Бастардов, где чуть не помер, а еще у меня смело диким огнем сына, куда-то пропала жена, воспитанницу сожгли, а начальнику сняли голову с плеч. Войско, которым я командую, неизменно проигрывает даже не превосходящему по силе противнику.  
КАКОЙ-ТО НЕСЧАСТНЫЙ МУЖИК: Это ты нас так решил подбодрить?  
ДАВОС: Получилось у меня - получится и у вас! Как проиграть войну с первой битвы - спроси у ДАВОСА! ДАВОС - поклал на все и добился успеха!  
КАКОЙ-ТО НЕСЧАСТНЫЙ МУЖИК: Пошли, ребята, попробуем договориться с драконами.  
ДЖИЛЛИ: Бабоньки, все идем в крипту. Там будет весело - девичник на пару тысяч голов, гадания при свечах на внутренностях убитых мужей и распределение свежеполученного наследства.  
ЗРИТЕЛИ: То есть все, вообще все жители Винтерфелла, которые не воюют, включая и окрестных бездельников, соберутся в той самой крипте, которая шириной с талию короля Роберта?  
СЦЕНАРИСТЫ: *достали ТАРДИС из рукава* Оп-ля!  
МЕЛКАЯ ДЕВЧОНКА: Можно мне тоже меч?  
ДАВОС: Конечно! Если уколоть им в спину вооон того мужика, будет так весело! Беги, попробуй, детка.  
КАКОЙ-ТО НЕСЧАСТНЫЙ МУЖИК, за кадром: Вот спасибо, милорд!  
ДЖИЛЛИ: А мне всегда так спокойно становится, как подумаю, сколько больных шизофреников ходит рядом с нами, и у многих есть ножи. На этом фоне Король Ночи перестает выглядеть так угрожающе.  
Издалека доносятся крики. ДАВОС широко улыбается. 

Там же

НОЧНОЙ ДОЗОР: *доехали, серии не прошло*  
ТЕЛЕПОРТ: *затухает с ненавязчивым гудением*  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Братья! Друзья! Това…  
ТОРМУНД: Мой маленький писюнчик, как я скучал! *полапал ДЖОНА СНОУ за всякое*  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Я уж понадеялся, что ты нас покинул.  
ТОРМУНД: Не дождетесь!  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Где же вы нашли этих придурков?  
СКОРБНЫЙ ЭДД: Стакнулись посреди нигде, абсолютно случайно, в море живых мертвецов и лютой зимы…  
ДЖОН СНОУ: То есть списались на воронах?  
СКОРБНЫЙ ЭДД: Естественно.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: А как там мертвые-то с косами? Стоят, родимые? Тьма, она наступает? *с надеждой*  
ТОРМУНД: Недалече как следующим утром будут здесь.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: А нам таких хороших телепортов не завезли *с обидой*

Лирическая вставка

ДЖОН СНОУ: У нас есть валирийская сталь, драконье стекло, дикий огонь и десять тысяч Безупречных. Не то чтобы это был необходимый запас для войны с мертвецами, но если начал собирать армию и защищать мир Живых, сложно остановиться. Единственное, что вызывало у меня опасение - это БРАН. Ничто в мире не бывает более униженным, испуганным и порочным, чем человек, которому БРАН ухмыльнулся. Я знал, что рано или поздно мы перейдем и на эту дрянь. 

Там же, военный совет, простите, Боги старые и новые

ДЖОН СНОУ: Из новостей: победить мы не можем, расслабьтесь. Все заказали себе красивые надгробные памятники?  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Ты идиот?  
САНСА: Каждый из присутствующих может смело адресовать этот вопрос самому себе.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Но если мы убьем Короля Ночи, все будет в ажуре.  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Ты даже не знаешь, что это такое, да?  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Мой план еще недоработан.  
БРАН: Да чего вы паритесь. Король Ночи непременно придет, чтобы меня повидать.  
ЗРИТЕЛИ: Слушайте, вы, гребаные педофилы, почему у него такой голос, будто он снимается в роли малолетнего активиста бордельного дела? Это так вы видите раскрытие персонажа, да? Да?!  
СЭМ: За каким хуем ты ему сдался?  
БРАН: Он много раз пытался лишить меня самого дорогого. К сожалению, некоторые люди и антропоморфные сущности не понимают концепта возраста согласия. Но когда я не оценил букет из дохлых ворон, он пошел вразнос.  
СЭМ: И чего ж надо старому маразматику?  
БРАН: Желает показать мне, чем можно заняться темной ночью.  
*потрясенная пауза*  
СЭМ: Ты - память мира.  
БРАН: Кто, я?!  
СЭМ: Ты, ты. Кто ж еще? Если бы я хотел убить человечество, то начал бы с тебя, мелкий засранец. Твоя память не записана в книгах. Ты - ждун в чертогах Времени.  
БРАН: Слушай, обычно это я пережрал стимуляторов, но сейчас ты ведешь себя так, будто обдолбался по самые помидоры.  
ТИРИОН: Подойдем с практической стороны: что у вас было, и что мы можем с ним за это сделать?  
БРАН: Немного БДСМа, но все сугубо добровольно *обнажил запястье* можно снять как легкие телесные.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Давайте просто запрем его в подвале и выпорем. Молодежи оно только на пользу.  
САНСА: Знаешь, судя по вот этим следам, запирать его поздно. А бить - тем более.  
БРАН: Никак нельзя меня запирать, я должен ждать любимку на открытой местности с синей розой в петлице. Уговор у нас. Оставьте меня в Богороще абсолютно одного. Одного с пачкой презервативов размера “Сосулька XXL”.  
АРЬЯ: Даже у этого обмудка будет секс раньше, чем у меня.  
ТЕОН: Пожалуй, придется пойти с тобой.  
БРАН: А это нахуя?  
ТЕОН: Портить тебе жизнь - моя святая обязанность. Когда-то я отжал у тебя замок, из-за меня ты скитался, стал инвалидом, твой брат помер, другого твоего брата я предал... ну, а теперь хочу подсмотреть, как ты теряешь девственность, у тебя же больше ничего не осталось.  
ТИРИОН: Когда придет время, мы с ДАВОСОМ помашем вам бородами из бойницы.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Слава богам, у ДАВОСА борода двух стОит. А ты марш в подвал. Ты наказан.  
ТИРИОН: Но вашество, я же не виноват!  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: В том, что идиот - несомненно. Тем не менее, если все мы помрем, даже ты сойдешь за мыслителя.  
ДЖОРАХ: *взглядом пускает ТИРИОНУ пулю в лоб*  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Значит, вы все отправляетесь на поле боя, класть головы во славу наших величеств, а мы на драконах будем кружить над БРАНОМ, пока они с Королем Ночи устроят романтическую свиданку под чардревом.  
АРЬЯ: Думаешь выжечь драконьим огнем гнилые ростки разложения в рядах несовершеннолетних древовидцев?  
ДЖОН СНОУ: А хуй его знает. Я вообще без понятия, как драконье пламя действует на Иных. Вот и проверим.  
ВОЕННЫЙ СОВЕТ: *замолчал надолго от этой потрясающей новости*  
ДАВОС, шепотом: Это мой парень!  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Ну, утро вечера мудренее. Кто не потрахался - тот лох!  
ТИРИОН: *взгляд, полный боли*  
БРАН: *подмигнул*  
ТОРМУНД: Помрем в тесноте, да не в обиде! *посмотрел на БРИЕННУ со значением* Если что - моя дверь на сеновал всегда открыта.  
ТИРИОН: Говорят, ты знаешь множество интересных историй. Дай я сяду вот тут, рядышком, и ты мне все-все-все расскажешь. Ты же в любом случае не сможешь убежать, я верно понимаю диспозицию?  
БРАН: Это у тебя драконье стекло в кармане, или ты рад меня видеть?..

Там же, во дворе

СЕРЫЙ ЧЕРВЬ: Надоело мне тут - моченьки нет. Поехали домой, а?  
МИССАНДЕЯ: У нас же контракт.  
СЕРЫЙ ЧЕРВЬ: Да ну его. Кредит возьмем под залог почки. Две мне совершенно без надобности. Я ими почти и не пользуюсь.  
МИССАНДЕЯ, с сомнением: Про член ты говорил то же самое. 

Там же

СЭМ: Ну что, сказал ей, аль нет?  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Не дави на меня.  
СЭМ: Наверное, ждешь подходящего момента? Мой тебе совет: не жди. Руби с плеча! Нам осталось жить несколько часов - проживи их в сердце скандала.  
СКОРБНЫЙ ЭДД: А что это вы тут делаете, а?  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Только тебя и ждем.  
СКОРБНЫЙ ЭДД: Давай оставим его в крипте? Толку от него, как от дракона пирожков.  
СЭМ: *возмущенно запрыгал* Я! Я убил Иного, я выжил на Кулаке Первых Людей, я, в конце концов, единственный, кто трахнул девушку так, что у нас даже родился маленький! А чего добился ты?!  
СКОРБНЫЙ ЭДД: Да как быстро родился, ты просто чемпион. Первое скоростное непорочное зачатие в мире. Ладно, в случае чего зарядим тобой пушку.  
СЭМ, ностальгически: Втроем мы остались, а?  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Трое против ветра! Три рыцаря, которые защищают царство людей! Давайте теперь внушительно посмотрим вдаль с крепостной стены и будем пафосно развевать волосами на ветру.  
ЗРИТЕЛИ: Ничего, что ребят из Ночного Дозора приехало дохуя и больше?  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Трое нас осталось. Сиротинушки мы.  
ЗРИТЕЛИ: Ты не только тупой, но и слепой?  
ДЖОН СНОУ: *расправил плечи* Я умею красиво стоять и смотреть вдаль. 

Там же, но внутри

ТИРИОН: Хотел бы я, чтобы папаша наш, старый пень, был здесь и видел нас сейчас.  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Да он бы второй раз помер, узнав, что оба его сына стали никем, потеряли наследство и служат под началом двух шизофреников, которые вместо тактических ходов постоянно трахаются друг с другом.  
ТИРИОН: Вот на это и был бы мой расчет. А помнишь, как мы впервые тут оказались?  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Были времена, да? Я ебался с сестрой, ты никому нахуй не сдался, кроме шлюх, которые спали с тобой из жалости.  
ТИРИОН: Скучаю по старым добрым денечкам.  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Впрочем, ты всегда можешь снять шлюху и сейчас. Вот выебать сестру для меня стало затруднительно.  
ТИРИОН: Я решил соблюдать целибат из солидарности с тобой.  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Ну, энто ты как хочешь, а я сегодня поебусь. БРИЕННА, проходи к нашему шалашу, выпей водочки, сымай доспехи. Чувствуй себя, как будто это твой последний вечер прощания с невинностью.  
ПОДРИК: Можно мне выпить?  
БРИЕННА: Вот дорастешь до пенсии, тогда и бухай, сколько влезет.  
ДАВОС: Расступитесь, дайте старику погреть задницу у камелька. Ух, хорошо пошла!  
ТИРИОН: Я думал, СТАННИС помер. Больно активно ты отогреваешь себе седалищное место, старый.  
ДАВОС: Помер-то помер, но дело его живет. Да и каменные вибраторы у ДЖЕНДРИ больно хороши.  
ТОРМУНД: Возможно, это наша последняя ночь. Поебемся на дорожку паровозиком? Последний шанс?  
БРИЕННА: Твой-то - конечно.  
ТОРМУНД: Меня любили Одичалые, северянки, шлюхи и даже одна великанша. Рассказать?  
ДАВОС: Давайте лучше обсудим, как именно мы все завтра умрем. 

Тем временем снаружи

АРЬЯ: Зачем мы здесь?  
ПЕС: Ну, лично я вышел отлить и задержался, чтобы немного подбухнуть. Что ты тут делаешь, в душе не ебу.  
АРЬЯ: В чем смысл бытия? Как давно ты задумывался о вечном?  
ПЕС: Тебя БРАН покусал, да?  
БЕРРИК: Миледи, вы так прекрасны в свете драконьего пламени.  
АРЬЯ: Отвянь, дедуля, не для тебя ягодка завязалась морским узлом.  
БЕРРИК: Тогда поговорим о господе нашем Рглоре.  
АРЬЯ: Еще не хватало. 

И далее

ДЖЕНДРИ: Вот, принимайте работу, госпожа. Полировал, как себе!  
АРЬЯ: А теперь расскажи мне чего-нибудь неприличное, да позадорнее.  
ДЖЕНДРИ: Однажды Красная Женщина посадила мне пиявку туда, откуда берутся дети.  
АРЬЯ: О, я люблю гурятинку. Давай с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой. Она тебя била? Какой толщины были веревки? Зажимы для сосков использовала?  
ДЖЕНДРИ: Когда ты четыре сезона назад пригласила меня в Винтерфелл попить чайку, я рассчитывал как минимум на тортик. Вместо этого я получил: тесную кузню, блох, отсутствие горячей воды и полировку таких вещей, которые нельзя называть в приличном обществе. Между прочим, мой папа был королем! И все это абсолютно не похоже на тортик!!!  
АРЬЯ, почти не слушая: ...фидинг, все, как я люблю. Пошли, сделаешь меня женщиной.  
ДЖЕНДРИ, озадаченно: Погоди. Ты разве не мальчик?  
АРЬЯ: *сиськи наголо* Ударим развращением несовершеннолетних по гомосексуальной пропаганде.  
ДЖЕНДРИ: Уй бля. Да, это не тортик. 

Снова там, где горит огонь и тепло

МОЛЧАНИЕ: *повисло, как топор в любимом супе ПСА*  
ТИРИОН: О! Золотой Плащ родился!  
МОЛЧАНИЕ: *сгруппировалось, как бурундук перед прыжком*  
ТИРИОН: Вот сидим мы тут, такие клевые, практически все бородатые, и страдаем хуйней. СТАРКОВ защищаем с какого-то перепуга. Как мы дошли до жизни такой, а?  
БРИЕННА: Помереть с честью всегда было целью всей моей жизни.  
ТИРИОН: Чисто назло тебе - возьмем и не помрем. Давайте подумаем: каждый из нас выжил в куче великих битв, причем в некоторых из них мы пытались друг друга убить. Из этого следует… следует…  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Давай ты просто затихнешь, и я сделаю вид, что мы не знакомы.  
БРИЕННА, застенчиво: А мне б хотелось напоследок порыцариться.  
ТОРМУНД: Ух, был бы я королем - я б тебя рыцарем сделал раз десять, не вставая из койки.  
ДЖЕЙМЕ, ревниво: Говно вопрос! Вставай на колени, раздевайся.  
ТИРИОН: Погоди, в обряде посвящения в рыцари ничего не сказано про “раздевайся”.  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: А о том, что оный обряд проводится тет-а-тет, ты, наверное, тоже не слышал? Это все потому, что ты не рыцарь и не в курсе наших таинственных рыцарских дел. Давайте, мухой, очистили помещение. Война близко, но мы еще успеем сделать БРИЕННУ рыцарем разок-другой. 

Там же, во дворе  
(да, вы не ослышались, в этой серии не будет ничего более, кроме Винтерфелла. Винтерфелл, Винтерфелл, Винтерфелл. Ура?)

ДЖОРАХ: Ты не должна рисковать собой. Ты - будущее нашей семьи.  
ЛИАННА МОРМОНТ: Ты кто ваще?  
ДЖОРАХ: Иди в крипту. Так ты сможешь продолжить наш род.  
ЛИАННА МОРМОНТ: Прямо в крипте? С тобой, что ли, дядя? В отличие от АРЬИ, я решила хранить девственность до брака с ДЖОНОМ СНОУ.  
ДЖОРАХ: То есть ты даже и замуж не собираешься.  
ЛИАННА МОРМОНТ: Уйди с дороги, а то укушу.  
СЭМ: Слушай, тут у меня есть меч. Почти новый. Валирийская сталь, между прочим. Фамильный.  
ДЖОРАХ: У тебя все еще есть семья? Я думал, их сожгли.  
СЭМ: Не надо концентрироваться на негативе. Так что, будешь брать? Меч тяжелый, зато ржавый.  
ДЖОРАХ: Краденый меч какой-то левой семейки, украденный дезертиром и погрызенный крысами и, кажется, некоторыми северянами? Размером с меня, неудобный, как вопросы о размножении драконов? Естественно! Потрясающей бесполезности вещь. Без него я не смогу качественно и быстро помереть в первые же минуты следующей серии.  
СЭМ: Например, ты можешь на него напороться *дружелюбно*  
ДЖОРАХ: Или споткнуться и разбить башку о камень *кивнул* нужная вещица.  
СЭМ, задумчиво: А ты всегда берешь ненужные вещи, а потом таскаешь с собой и ненавидишь, да?  
ДЖОРАХ: Не напоминай мне про ТИРИОНА, пожалуйста. 

*лирическая вставка с песенкой, второй нормальный момент этой серии*

Где-то в крипте

ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Что это за каменная баба, на которую ты пялишься? Изменяешь мне с ней, да?!  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Эт моя мать.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Она же вроде как твоя тетка.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Эт моя мать.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Я всегда знала, что кровосмешение рулит.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: А еще я твой племянник. Моя жопа рождена для Железного Трона *всхлипнул*  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Ты головкой ударился?  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Я - Таргариен. У меня еще и имя другое, но оно слишком сложное, я его не запомнил.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Приплыли. Здравствуй жопа новый год. Ты ебанулся? С какого хера ты это все взял?  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Ну, БРАН рассказал. А ему - трехглазый ворон. А ворону - чардрево. А чардреву…  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Стоп машина, горшочек, не вари.  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Еще это написано в книжке, которую СЭМ забыл в Цитадели, а я и вовсе никогда не видел.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Ладно, зато ты симпатичный. А что тупенький - это ладно, я уже и привыкла. 

Чуть позже

КОРОЛЬ НОЧИ: Ну что, гуляй, рванина! День твой последний приходит, винтерфеллец!  
ТИРИОН: Чтоб я сдох.  
КОРОЛЬ НОЧИ: Уж это мы мигом. 

КОНЕЦ: *внезапен, как дефлорация септы*

И - дополнительные сцены, как всегда!

ДЖОРАХ: Простим и пошлем нахуй. А вместо этого давайте закупим енота, а? А?  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Зачем нам енот, мой дефективный друг?  
ДЖОРАХ: Вы не представляете, какое применение еноту может найти одинокий солдат.  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Я пришлю тебе БРАНА. Еноты нынче все наперечет. 

ДЖОРАХ: Кстати, война близко. Может, один поцелуй на прощание?  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Глуховата я стала к ночи. 

ПЕС: *сосредоточенно пьет*  
АРЬЯ: *села рядом, будто маленькое и очень настырное привидение*  
ПЕС: Выпить, побазарить, потрахаться?  
АРЬЯ: Давай лучше о философии. Вот зачем мы здесь?  
ПЕС: Так ты перешла к пыткам. 

ПЕС: Я так больше не могу! Я тебя обидел, что ли?  
АРЬЯ: *молчит*  
ПЕС: Ну что, что?  
АРЬЯ: *молчит*  
ПЕС: Хочешь пойду и сброшусь с этой стенки?  
АРЬЯ: Я вся такая внезапная. Непредсказуемая такая вся!


	3. Книга длинна, да сериал короток

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: эта часть абсолютно несмешная и короткая. Но вы вообще видели эту серию, а?

Где-то в Винтерфелле

СЭМ: *грустно играет сам с собой в камень-ножницы-бумага*  
ЗРИТЕЛИ: *приготовились морально*  
(спойлер: абсолютно зря)  
САНСА: *стоит*  
АРМИЯ: *стоит*  
ГРУППА ДЛИННОВОЛОСЫХ ХИППИ: *стоит, как будто так и надо*   
ЗРИТЕЛИ: *с некоторым изумлением замечают, что против существ, которых берет в основном огонь, выставлен один хилый костерок и дикое количество вооруженных хуй знает чем людей*  
ЗРИТЕЛИ: Они предыдущие две серии чем занимались? Бухали?  
СЦЕНАРИСТЫ: А вы как будто не смотрели.   
МЕЛИСАНДРА: *кродеться*   
ТЕЛЕПОРТ: *зазвенел, как в ухе у ПОДРИКА после дружеского пинка от БРИЕННЫ*  
ДАВОС: *охуел вместе со ЗРИТЕЛЯМИ*  
МЕЛИСАНДРА: Скажи пацанам, у кого меч окажется длиннее, тот прямо сейчас получит от меня огненный поцелуй.   
ДЖОРАХ: Шашки наголо, братва! Сегодня кому-то дадут.   
МЕЛИСАНДРА: Ну уж не тебе. Какой крепкий, твердый…  
ДЖОРАХ: А у меня тоже есть меч, показать, какой длинный?  
МЕЛИСАНДРА: Захлопнись, тебя вообще убьют сегодня.   
МЕЧИ: *красиво загорелись в темноте, будто рождественская гирлянда*  
МЕЛИСАНДРА: Человеку не нужен член, чтобы сдохнуть.   
СЕРЫЙ ЧЕРВЬ: Спасибочки на добром слове. 

Там же

ДАВОС: Я, я первый, у меня после СТАННИСА сколько уже сезонов ни бабы, ни даже дракона!   
МЕЛИСАНДРА: Охолони, старый, не судьба нам ходить вместе за пенсией. Я больше по молодым да ранним *обласкала взглядом АРЬЮ*  
АРЬЯ: *убралась из поля зрения, а то далеко ли до греха, когда ты уже почти совершеннолетняя, а СЦЕНАРИСТЫ постоянно ищут новые, свежие ходы*

Там же

САНСА: Красиво бегут.   
АРЬЯ: Это к дождю и геноциду. 

Там же

АРМИЯ: *стоит*  
ОГОНЕЧКИ: *затухли*  
ЗРИТЕЛИ: *начинают постепенно засыпать*

Там же

ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Раз ничего не происходит, схожу до ветру.   
ДЖОН СНОУ: Там сейчас ДЖОРАХА чуть не убили. Давай досмотрим, может, совсем убьют!   
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Кого?  
ДЖОН СНОУ: Король Ночи! Тьма наступает! Армия мертвецов!!!   
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: *зевнула* Да похуй. Заебал. 

Там же

БИТВА С МЕРТВЕЦАМИ: *эпично происходит*  
ДРАКОНЫ: *обучились технике точечного огненного удара за две секунды*

Там же

АРЬЯ: Пиздуй в крипту, там от тебя будет меньше вреда. Может, если повезет, тебя кто-нибудь там сожрет.   
САНСА: Спасибо, нас и тут неплохо кормят.   
АРЬЯ: Говорю, бери и пиздуй, пока я добрая.   
САНСА: Чего это такое?  
АРЬЯ: Глаза протри. Мой любимый каменный хуй из драконьего стекла. С подогревом и опцией самоподжига.   
САНСА: Как им вообще пользоваться?  
АРЬЯ: Засовывай острым концом.   
САНСА: Пожалуй, сначала опробую на свободном женском населении Винтерфелла. 

Там же

БРАН: Ну, я пошел.   
ТЕОН: Куда это ты пошел без ног посреди войны?!  
БРАН: В Вену через вену. У меня с собой. 

Там же

ДРАКОНЫ: А какое сейчас время? Время пихаться крыльями!

Там же 

СЕРЫЙ ЧЕРВЬ: Братва, тут халявное мясо само идет на пики! Пожрем сегодня!   
АРМИЯ: *вдохновлена*  
БРИЕННА: Тащите их сюда, мы тоже хотим!

Там же 

ДАВОС: Жги, круши, гуляй, рванина!   
ЗРИТЕЛИ: То есть вот это вот единственное деревянное ограждение, крепкое. как член ВАРИСА, до сих пор никто не поджег?   
СЦЕНАРИСТЫ: Вы не понимаете, это очень глубокая мысль - драконы с хуй пойми какой высоты видят сигнал и зажигают баррикады. А спичек мы им не выдали, потому что спички дебилам не игрушка.   
ЗРИТЕЛИ: На своем опыте знаете, да?  
МЕЛИСАНДРА: Погоды нынче приятные стоят. Прогулка под звездами - то, что надо одинокой женщине в уместных летах.   
СЕРЫЙ ЧЕРВЬ: Не обращайте внимания на войну, мы вам сейчас еще коврик подстелим.   
МЕЛИСАНДРА: За это я почитаю вам свои стихи. 

Там же

ВАРИС: По крайней мере, закапывать нас уже не надо.   
ТИРИОН: Говори за себя, а вот будь я наверху, уж я бы нашел что-нибудь интересное!  
ВАРИС: Как в прошлый раз, когда ты случайно нашел на поле боя три полных кошеля, горсть золотых зубов и один медальон?   
ТИРИОН: На лету ловишь.   
САНСА: Толку от тебя было бы, как от козла молока. Сиди ровно и имей смелость признать, что ты совершенно бессмысленный кусок говна, как и мы все.   
ТИРИОН: Меня возбуждает, когда красивая женщина рассуждает о философии. Кстати, ты еще помнишь о супружеском долге?  
САНСА: Не порть мои воспоминания о тебе.   
ТИРИОН: Я еще жив.   
САНСА: Дык это пока.   
ТИРИОН: Кстати, я единственный мужчина с действующим членом на всю крипту. Так может?..   
САНСА: *зарумянилась* Что, так сразу, а предать свою королеву в качестве свадебного подарка?  
МИССАНДЕЯ: Я все слышу.   
САНСА: Ой, вот уж афровестероссцев спросить забыли. Понаехали, отнимают наши северы. 

Там же

МЕРТВЫЕ: *ползут по направлению к цели*  
ДЖЕЙМЕ: Выставляйте вперед стрелков! Они нам вообще без надобности!  
ДЖЕНДРИ: *судя по странным телодвижениям, то ли орлит со стены, то ли спешно дрочит, глядя на живых мертвецов*

Там же

МЕРТВЕЦЫ: Жамк!  
КЛИГАН: Бля.   
БЕРРИК: Дуй к нам, самая веселуха началась!   
АРЬЯ: Кто первый подохнет, тот дурак!

Там же

ЛИАННА: Мне не нравится, что в моем контракте нет следующей серии. Что бы это могло бы… ой.   
ЗРИТЕЛИ: *подавились* 

Там же

АРЬЯ: Пойду маленько побегаю с мертвецами для сугреву.   
БЕРРИК: Не время отдыхать, война нынче.   
АРЬЯ: Вы, взрослые, такие скучные. 

Там же

ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Получи драконьего пламени, ренегатская морда!  
КОРОЛЬ НОЧИ: Обломись.   
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Это какое-то читерство.   
ЗРИТЕЛИ: Да ты что?

Там же

КОРОЛЬ НОЧИ: Силой лунной призмы взываю ко всем обманутым вкладчикам и пенсионерам, у которых сперли накопительную часть пенсии. Если восстанете прямо сейчас, то как раз успеете к раздаче бабла. Обращаться к любому теплокровному СТАРКУ.  
МЕРТВЕЦЫ: Так бы сразу!   
САНСА: Да конем меня. 

Там же

ТИРИОН: *вжух-вжух бровками*  
САНСА: *кокетливо помахала кинжалом*  
ТИРИОН: Давай по-быстрому за камнем?  
САНСА: Все же увидят, ты чего.   
ТИРИОН: Да они уже мертвые все.   
САНСА: Нет, вон там ВАРИС живой  
ТИРИОН: Это пока. 

Там же

ТЕОН: До проебаться три… два… один…  
БРАН: Хороший ты парень, но не ДЖОН СНОУ.   
ЗРИТЕЛИ: *сглотнули* Ну окей…   
КОРОЛЬ НОЧИ: Как я долго ждал нашего свиданьица! Поворотись-ка, хлопец, дай посмотреть на тебя, какой ты ладный вымахал.   
БРАН: *проникновенный взгляд*  
КОРОЛЬ НОЧИ: *проникновенный взгляд*  
ВРЕМЯ И ПРОСТРАНСТВО: *замерло*   
РОМАНТИЧЕСКАЯ МУЗЫКА НА ФОНЕ: *звучит*  
АРЬЯ: Педофилия не пройдет! Роскомнадзоооооор!  
КОРОЛЬ НОЧИ: Владыки мира из меня не вышло. Придется переквалифицироваться в бесплотный дух.   
МЕРТВЕЦЫ: Вы шутите, что ли. Не успеешь встать, и снова развоплощают. Никакого порядка. 

Там же

ДЖОРАХ: Мне больно упоминать, что я умираю, а секса так и не получил.   
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: На кого ж ты нас покинул!  
ДЖОРАХ: Я еще тут  
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Как я буду без тебя, родненький мой!  
ДЖОРАХ: Погоди, мы еще успеем разок.   
ДЕЙЕНЕРИС: Не отвлекайся, помирай оперативно, мне скоро победу праздновать. 

Там же

МЕЛИСАНДРА: Злые вы, уйду я от вас и развеюсь в пыль. 

Парочка бонусов

МЕЛИСАНДРА: По-местному балакаешь? Скажи вашим трудовым мигрантам, чтобы доставали мечи, будем превращать металл в дерево.   
ДЖОРАХ: Ты кто ваще?  
МЕЛИСАНДРА: Не доверяешь женщине, которая появилась ниоткуда без предупреждения в разгар военных действий, и требует, чтобы ее послушалась целая армия?!   
ДЖОРАХ: Действительно, что это я. Шашки наголо, братва. 

***

СКОРБНЫЙ ЭДД: Ты даже на собственные похороны будешь опаздывать, да?  
СЭМ: Почему “будешь”?


End file.
